Clove
by Pinky50142
Summary: The story of Clove's reaping. Slight Clato "fluff". T just in case I make it more than one chapter, and Hunger Games violence happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Hunger Games story. It was pretty hard to write, so I hope you all think I did a good job. For now it will only be this one chapter but if it gets reviews or whatever I might continue it, but I don't know because I don't know how good I would be at writing the games. We'll see though. Enjoy :D **

"So you gonna volunteer this year?" Cato asks me as we walk towards the town square for the reaping.

"I don't know..." I answer, thinking about it, "Maybe, I guess it depends on who gets picked. I definitely want to though." I had been waiting for the perfect time to volunteer, I decided that now that I was 16 and well trained, I would most likely volunteer, but I don't know for sure yet. "What about you?"

"Well, if you do I won't. Don't wanna go up against my girlfriend in a fight to the death now, do I?"

"Shut-up" I mutter as I not-so playfully punch his arm. It's rock solid muscle so it's not like I could hurt him…too much. Even though we've been dating for almost a year, I still hate it when he calls me his "girlfriend", I feel like it weakens my reputation. Cato rolls his eyes as we continue on to the town square. It's a nice day out, perfect day for picking children to murder each other, if you ask me. I'm not really one to bask in the glory of nature; I find the amazing weapons the people in my district come up with to me they're better than anything found in nature.

Cato and I reach the down square, where our friends our pulling up in their cars with their families. Everyone is dressed-up in some of their nicest clothes, some girls having gone shopping just for their reaping dress. I had opted for one of my older dresses since I hate shopping for clothes, like I said before, weapons are more my thing. So I was just wearing a simple dark green cocktail dress that I had worn to a school dance a last year. Never going to a dance again, by the way, talk about boring and stupid.

"Hey, Clove!" Shouts a peppy girl named Vista, who thinks she's my friend for some reason.

"Hi." I mutter, not really wanting to talk to her. I realize we have reached the line to the table where the Peacekeepers check your ID and all that fun stuff, like I would want to miss out on a day like this. Cato notices Vista; he doesn't like her either, ever since she said her brother could beat Cato in a fight. Her brother ended up going in to the Hunger Games and (surprise, surprise) dying. Cato sees his friends and goes to join them, waving back at me as he walks away. That jerk, leaving me alone with this ball of sunshine.

"What do you want, Vista?" I ask her, not in the mood to talk to her.

"Well I was just saying hi, and Happy Hunger Games!" She gives a small laugh with this as if she can't contain her excitement. Even though I don't know why, if she gets reaped, she's screwed; she wouldn't kill someone if her life depended on it, and it would in The Hunger Games.

"Cool, now go away, before I make you." I say through clenched teeth; some people think I have anger management problems, but being peaceful and nice won't win The Hunger Games will it? Vista scurries away and I stand in line with my arms folded over my chest, glad to have some time to myself.

The next 20 or so minutes fly by. The Peacekeepers confirm it's the real me (duh) and I am sorted into the girls side, in the proper age group. I spot Cato adjacent from me with all his friends. They're all joking and laughing. Eventually some of my friends show up. They say how nice I look, even though I put very little effort into my appearance. We discuss volunteers, they all agree I should.

Before we can finish our conversation about why one of our tributes should have one last year, the mayor comes up on stage and gives the speech about how the Capitol was in control for years until districts started to rebel and blah, blah, blah. I wonder how our ancestors could have been so stupid to rebel against the Capitol's rule, it's not like they're doing anything wrong. The mayor finishes his speech and District 2's escort, Fuchsia Love wobbles on stage in her 6-inch heels and colorful Capitol outfit.

"Welcome! To the 74th annual, Hunger Games! Who's ready to pick our brave tributes?" Cheers and hollers erupt from the crowd. I join in, even throwing in a fist pump along with some of my friends. "Great! Let's get started, ladies first?" Fuchsia asks, even though we don't really have a choice as to which gender gets to go first. Just one of the perks of being a girl, I suppose. Fuchsia walks over to the giant glass ball containing thousands of names, she digs her hand deep into the bowl and I swear you could hear a pin drop. Everyone is hoping to get picked, or I assume they are, although not everyone has as much excitement as some people. She takes out a small piece of paper, holding somebody's fate in her hands. She then reads the name, "Sanyo Ozarka!" She says with cheerfulness.

One of my friends whispers in my ear, "Clove, you HAVE to volunteer, if you don't, we might not have a victor this year" I chuckle as I realize she's right, a small blonde haired girl walks to the stage, she looks to be about 13 and is very awkward. She has zits covering her face and her hair is all choppy. I glance at my friends and they literally push me forward, I stop them, reminding them that Fuchsia has to ask for volunteers first. They all laugh as they remember the rule and then we wait for her to ask.

Sanyo finally gets up to the stage and Fuchsia asks if there are any volunteers, various shouts and hands shoot into the air, but I am the loudest. "I volunteer!" I screech, realizing then how desperately I want to go. Fuchsia points to me and I walk up to the stage, remembering to appear tough. Sanyo walks back down the steps crying, I almost feel sorry for stealing her spotlight, but, then again, she had no chance.

Fuchsia asks me what my name is, and I answer, the whole time staying stoic, being careful not to give away anything about myself. Fuchsia then walks over to the boy's bowl and takes a good minute searching for a name. She finally comes up with one, and walks back to the microphone.

The next few minutes seem to go in slow motion.

I hear her call one name. The name of the tribute that I know I will never be able to beat. The name that I had loved for the past year. The name that I do not think I could live without. I try not to allow any emotion, but I know my mouth dropped for a split second. Cato walks up to the stage. He looks at me, and for a brief second horror fills his eyes at what is to come. Then he puts on a cocky look, acting as if he has no idea who I am, and I silently thank him for that. Fuchsia walks back to the microphone and asks for volunteers. Not one person. Why? I had one strand of hope left and now it is gone. I will either die, or lose him. I am not sure which one is better. In the split second it take for Fuchsia to announce us as the tributes of District 2, I realize how much I actually love Cato, sadly it is too late. We shake hands and our escorted to the Justice Building. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "Volunteer for the hunger games, they said. You'll have fun, they said."  
Okay,...sooo. Clearly I have not updated in a while... I have not forgotten about this story. It's just I wasn't sure if people were reading it...but, all my fans (okay so like 2...maybe 3) have been begging (they asked once) for a second chapter. Sooo here it is. I guess we'll see where it goes from here:) also I want reviews! Ehe...well just tell me whatever. I don't care if you're mean in it or talk like a unicorn (which would be very nicely) I just want to know what is inside your heads when you read this! *laughs evilly* But seriously tell me any comments you have about ANYTHING I want to be able to make this story as good as possible. Also there is one little detail that I got wrong from the book...not gonna say what it is incase no one noticed. But...I don't think it mattered THAT much. I mean it is fan FICTION...so I don't have to stay true to the book...but that is the only thing that I will make different. Okay...world's longest author's note is over. :P Hope ya like!

The peacekeepers lead me off to the Justice Hall where I was to say goodbye to my family, which consists of only my mother and father. Neither one if them knew about Cato and I; actually I don't think anyone did. Like I said, it kinda ruins my reputation, along with Cato's.  
"Oh darling, I'm so proud of you!" my mother squeals as she comes in. She sits down on the couch I'm on and puts her arm around me, giving my shoulder a squeeze.  
I put on the facade of being over-joyed that I won, but I'm not too happy about. Of course it's great to be able to have a chance to bring pride to my district, but this isn't exactly an ideal situation.  
"Thanks!" I answer giving her a hug. My father then comes in and sits on my other side.  
"Nice going, hun" he says patting my back.  
I decide that, for now, I need to try and forget that I'm about to go in a fight to the death with the guy I love. So that's what I do.  
"Thanks guys, any last minute tips?" I ask them  
"Well that Cato guy, he may look tough, but I heard he that he once lost a fight to a 13 year-old" my father said, trying to be reassuring, even though he got his facts wrong. Cato has never lost a fight, not even to me.  
I smirk anyway, trying to remember to forget Cato and I could possibly have to kill each other.  
"I heard that too!" my mother chimes in "You'll do great Clove. Just remember everything you've been taught. You've been preparing for this your whole life." My mother finishes her little inspirational speech, not that I need it. I have full confidence I can win this thing, well not factoring in Cato.  
"You'll do great, love." my father says with a kiss on the cheek.  
Then the peacekeepers come and lead them back out. I know I won't have any other visitors, not even my friends who were at the reaping.  
I'm left waiting for awhile, not sure what for though.  
To my surprise, someone comes through the door. Someone I was not expecting to see. My, supposedly crazy, Aunt Skyler.  
She walks in, wearing a blue floral dress that is huge on her, her blonde hair is untamed and the dark circles under her blue eyes indicate she hasn't gotten much sleep.  
I'm not sure what to say, so I just sit there, feeling awkward.  
"Clove," she says, as if she is about to tell me something. But when she doesn't after a few minutes, I finally ask,  
"Yes?" becoming slightly annoyed.  
"I..." she starts, looking around the room  
"Good luck." she says. I continue staring at her, waiting for her to leave, assuming that's all she has to say. She then sits down next to me and I scoot over a bit, not wanting to be too close.  
"Why did you do it?" she asks.  
I stare at her, confused.  
"Do what?"  
"You know what I mean!" she answers, her voice rising. She grabs my shoulders, as if she is about to start shaking me, but she just holds them.  
"Why did you volunteer?!" She clarifies, looking at me, her eyes wide.  
I sit there for a moment, dumb founded. I don't know why I haven't told her to leave.  
"To bring pride... To my family, my district." I answer. Crossing my arms over my chest. Her hands that were holding my shoulders fall to her lap.  
She shakes her head slightly, sadly.  
"It's not worth it." She whispers, almost to herself, before she gets up and leaves. I'm confused for a second, until I remember my mother telling me she won the games about 20 years ago, when she was 16. I wonder if that's what made her so crazy. I don't really care though. When, or if I win, I'll be the happiest girl in Panem.

End note: Kay, I know it's really short but I feel like the next part should be in a separate chapter, which I plan to have up by this weekend. So that's all. Also...review or I will...leave the next chapter on a HUGE cliffhanger! Aha! And not update for the rest of the year.


End file.
